Presence and availability are terms used to describe a present ability of an individual to communicate. Presence is an ability of an individual to communicate in real time, and availability is an individual's willingness to communicate in real time. In communications, it is advantageous to know whether a potential recipient of a communication message is present and available, i.e., available to receive and respond to the message before initiating the transmission of the message. By making the presence and availability of individual users known before any communication is attempted, a realtime communications environment is facilitated that is more effective and less obtrusive than conventional communication mediums. Clearly, the communication message that is sent to an addressee that is known to be present and available is more likely to be received promptly than a conventional message. For example, often times, conventional telephone calls are forwarded to a person's voicemail and are never returned.
Instant messaging (IM) is one communication medium that employs presence and availability technology. An instant messaging network recognizes when a user is “present” on the network. Accordingly, the network sends notification to other users (usually members of a “buddy list”) that are also logged on the network that the user is “present.” Further, instant messaging lets a user display custom status messages to his “buddies” online about the user's “availability.” For example, a user can specify his availability status as being “busy, not taking messages.” Therefore another user on the “buddy list” that is connected to the instant messaging network will be notified that although the user is present on the network, he is not available for receiving messages.
Presence and availability information is most useful when an individual shares his or her online status with a trusted group of users. A communication message sent to someone who is readily present and available is less obtrusive, when the addressee has made himself or herself available to the communication. However, today's services mostly focus on a “pull” model for users to retrieve others' presence and availability status. Typically, a user has to log on a communication network before the user is notified about the presence and availability of other users on the network. Thus, a heretofore unaddressed need exists in the industry to address the aforementioned deficiencies and inadequacies.